1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing device and more particularly, to a shower head with selective liquid dispensers which may be adapted for selectively dispensing any one of a plurality of viscous liquids, such as soap and shampoo, available at the shower head, into the water stream of the shower head during the use thereof.
2. Prior Art
The use of dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More particularly, liquid dispensing devices have been provided heretofore and utilized for the purpose of dispensing liquid products during a shower activity.